Happy Endings
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: Here's what happens when you beat a game and don't like the ending. You rewrite it! This is an alternate ending for the Human Path. Spoiler Alert.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Radiata Stories. If I did then the endings would have been happier.

Alright, I beat the human path and cried…Oh I was so upset! So, here's my version of how the game should have ended. Spoiler alert! Yes, I'm a sucker for happy endings.

**Happy Endings**

He had gotten them clear of the devastation and a good distance was between them and the end of the world. He puffed short breaths. His chest ached. His throat was sore and every muscle in his body hurt. Especially his heart. His heart was dieing and he had to fight the will that grew in him to give up.

He lowered the limp burden from his back and set her gently on the ground. Sitting, he buried his face in his hands. He felt lost and alone. There was an emptiness beyond anything he had ever felt.

He turned to her and took her hand in his. His other hand brushed her cheek softly. She was still warm. So warm and soft he could have sworn she was just sleeping. Tears blurred his vision.

"I should have followed you that day," he whispered as he held her hand to his own cheek. "I should have stayed by your side and protected you. It's my fault this happened. I never got to tell you how…how I felt…and now you'll never know."

A hand rested on his shoulder. He ignored it, completely consumed in his sorrow.

"Come on Jack, we need to get back to Radiata." Miranda spoke softly, through her own tears.

He shrugged. "What good will it do? There's nothing for me to go back to."

"You're not one to give up," Lily urged him as she squatted beside him. "Now, let's get back. We all need rest…you most of all."

Caesar bent over the girl that Jack was holding desperately to. "I'll carry her if you wish."

Jack wiped the tears from his cheeks and shook his head. "No, I'm going to be there for her until the end. It's how it should have been from the start."

He returned her to his back. His attention never left the road in front of him as he followed the small group back to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He pulled the tunic his sister had made for him out of the drawer and took off the armor he had purchased not that long ago. After he had changed, he neatly put the belongings he wished to keep in his bag.

He glanced around the room, searching for anything he may have forgotten. On the table which was set in the middle of the room was a red ribbon. The one thing he kept of her so never to forget. He took the ribbon and wrapped it around his wrist.

Tears plagued him as he hoisted the bad on his shoulder. He left the room, not bothering to lock the door. It was early morning and the traffic in the streets was light. Jack didn't bother to greet anyone he passed on the way as he treaded to the western gate.

Each foot step echoed back to him, ringing ruthlessly in his ears. His mind was blank and he was numb. He knew he should at least stay for the burial service, but he wasn't sure that was something he could bare to witness.

He stopped when he reached the field overlooking the castle. He glanced back for the last time. So many memories taunted him from that one place. So many good times. So many things left undone.

He turned his back to Radiata and looked up at the clear sky. Birds floated by blissfully unaware of the turmoil that hung heavy on his heart.

"If I were a bird, then I would not feel."

"If you were a bird, then the term bird brain would suit you better."

Jack jumped and turned. His bag dropped off his shoulder as his mouth flung open in response to the owner of the voice. He was frozen for a moment in disbelief. Then, with new momentum, he ran and lunged. In his attempt not to loose her again, he sent both crashing to the ground.

He lifted his head and looked down at her as she lay on the lush green grass. "Ridley? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is you idiot, now get off of me." She was smiling while she spoke.

He turned red in an uncontrollable blush. He sat up and watched as she sat up, her hair was down and flowed more beautifully then he remembered. For what felt like ages, he couldn't do more then look at her. The only sound he heard was his own breath as he inhaled and exhaled. Each second lasted an eternity and an eternity felt like it lasted no time at all.

"Jack." She said in a soft sweet voice. "I heard you, every word you said to me. When you touched my cheek and cried on my hand." Her eyes started to glisten as her own tears formed.

"Ridley, are you really…you?" He didn't know what he was trying to say to her. Words seemed to elude him.

She giggled softly as she wiped her unborn tears from her eyes. "Yes, Jack. It's really me. Thanks to the transpiratation I…the elf within me gave his life so that I could live. Since elves are immortal, he was able to save me." New tears formed in her eyes.

He leaned over and threw his arms around her. "Elf or not I'm so glad you're okay. I…I didn't want to live without you."

She closed her eyes and smiled; her arms hugging his torso lightly. "Elf or not? What's that supposed to mean," she teased him.

He laughed and broke the embrace. "You know what I mean."

"No Jack," she egged him on. "I don't. Why don't you clarify it?"

"Huh? Ridley," he responded with slight irritation.

"Come on Jack, I know you can say it."

"Say what?"

"Stop acting stupid." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Aw man," he said scratching the back of his head. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Is it that hard?" she puffed in fake anger.

"Okay, okay but you asked for it."

He leaned close to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Ridley Silverlake, I love you."

She giggled slightly. "And I you, Jack. And I you."

He stood up suddenly, surprising her. "Okay, enough with the mushy talk." He smiled down at her. "Are you coming or not?" He reached his hand down to her.

She accepted his hand and stood. "Coming with you where?"

Still holding her hand, he lifted his bag back on his shoulder. "Well, we've already been to the end of the world so I figured we would find the beginning." He smiled his cockiest smile.

She hit his shoulder lightly with one hand, squeezing his hand with her other. "That's my Jack."

END

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope you liked it. I really couldn't tear the two apart. I'm a firm Jack/Ridley fan. All hail Radiata Stories:D

And yes, I used Lily, Miranda and Caesar for my final battle. Gotta love those samurais. XD


End file.
